se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
George H. W. Bush/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Brian Mulroney - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush et Brian Mulroney, les deux signataires de l’Accord de libre-échange entre les États-Unis et le Canada. Photo: La Presse canadienne (photo) Ron Poling Estados Unidos * Ver George H. W. Bush - Richard Nixon.jpg| El nombramiento de George HW Bush como embajador de los Estados Unidos en las Naciones Unidas por el presidente Richard Nixon.12 de enero de 1970. Foto: Biblioteca Bush George H. W. Bush - Gerald Ford.jpg| Presidents, Ronald Regan, Jerry Ford, George H.W. Bush, Birmingham, 1980. Tony Spina George H. W. Bush - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Is Obama's Foreign Policy More Like Carter's or Bush Sr.'s? Image credit: James Colburn/Globe Photos/Zuma Press George H. W. Bush - Ronald Reagan.jpg| U.S. Pres. Ronald Reagan (left) and Vice Pres. George Bush waving at the 1984 Republican National Convention in Dallas, Texas. National Archives, Washington, D.C. Bill Clinton - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Politico: Bush Family and Clintons Have ‘Mutual Regard’ for Each Other and ‘Shared Disgust for Trump’. AP Photo/John Raoux George H. W. Bush - George W. Bush.jpg| George W. Bush (i) junto a su padre George H. W. Bush (d), en una foto de archivo AFP Barack Obama - George H. W. Bush.jpg| President Barack Obama meets with former President George H.W. Bush in the Oval Office, Saturday, Jan. 30, 2010. White House (Pete Souza) / Maison Blanche (Pete Souza) Donald Trump - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Then-Vice President George Bush with Donald Trump and Don King at a fundraiser at the New York Plaza Hotel for Bush’s run for president on April 12, 1988 (Image: AP/David Bookstaver) América Central Costa Rica * Ver George H. W. Bush - Óscar Arias.jpg| Visita de George H. W. Bush a Costa Rica. La Nación Costa Rica México * Ver Carlos Salinas - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Former Mexican President Carlos Salinas de Gortari, left, former U.S. President George H.W. Bush, center, and former Canadian Prime Minister Brian Mulroney, right, gather for a conference on NAFTA at the Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars in Washington in December 2002. (J. Scott Applewhite/Associated Press) George H. W. Bush - Vicente Fox.jpg| De izq. a der.: El ex presidente de México, Vicente Fox, Federico Sada y el ex presidente norteamericano George Bush (padre) durante la clausura del IX Congreso del Comercio Exterior Mexicano (COMCE) en 2001 FOTO: Gustavo Benitez Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush padre coincide con el mandatario cubano Fidel Castro, quien evita saludarlo y pasa por delante del presidente estadounidense. Foto/AFP. América del Sur Argentina * Ver Leopoldo Galtieri - Sin imagen.jpg| Como suelen ser esos momentos, nadie hablaba de Roberto Eduardo Viola, pero la mayoría comprendía por qué estaba ahí, en ese comedor estilo ... Para aumentar la adrenalina del teniente general, antes de partir de Washington tuvo el jueves 5 por la noche un “face to face” con el vicepresidente George Bush. Fuimos todos: Cronología de un fracaso 1976-1983. Juan B. Yofre Raúl Alfonsín - Sin imagen.jpg| BUSH CONFERS WITH ARGENTINE CHIEF By EDWARD SCHUMACHER. Published: December 12, 1983 Carlos Menem - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Bush y Menem, 1990. Archivo Prisma Brasil * Ver João Baptista Figueiredo - Sin imagen.jpg| WASHINGTON - El presidente Reagan y el presidente brasileño, Joao Baptista Figueiredo, analizaron hoy la crisis de las Malvinas y ambos expresaron su apoyo a una solución en la que "ni vencedores ni derrotados". Luego asistieron a una reunión más grande en la que participaron el vicepresidente George Bush, el secretario de Estado Alexander Haig y altos funcionarios brasileños del partido que viajaba. Por HELEN THOMAS, reportero de la Casa Blanca de UPI | 12 de mayo de 1982 George H. W. Bush - José Sarney.jpg| Com o presidente americano, George Bush. Foto: Arquivo pessoal josesarney.org Fernando Collor de Mello - George H. W. Bush.jpg| George Bush observa o Presidente do Brasil, Fernando Collor de Mello discursar nos EUA. ARQUIVO/AE Chile * Ver Augusto Pinochet - George H. W. Bush.jpg| El Presidente Aylwin junto al Gral. Pinochet y al Pdte. de U.S.A. George Bush. Biblioteca del Congreso Nacional - Chile George H. W. Bush - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Patricio Aylwin junto a George Bush padre. Fuente no especificada Colombia * Ver George H. W. Bush - Virgilio Barco.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush (1989-1993), con el presidente de Colombia, Virgilio Barco (1986-1990). El 15 de febrero de 1990 Bush padre llegó a Cartagena para la Cumbre de Presidentes Andinos, en la que trataron el tema del narcotráfico y, además, afianzaron alianzas para incentivar el café colombiano. Semana.com César Gaviria - George H. W. Bush.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos, George H. W. Bush (1989-1993), con el presidente de Colombia, César Gaviria (1990-1994). Semana.com Andrés Pastrana - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Visita de trabajo del presidente Pastrana al Estado de Texas, Estados Unidos, con el expresidente George Bush Sr. para conseguir acuerdos comerciales en el sector energético. APA Ecuador * Ver George H. W. Bush - León Febres-Cordero Ribadeneyra.jpg| Visita al Club de la Unión del ex-presidente de los Estados Unidos, señor George H. W. Bush junto con el Ing. León Febres-Cordero R., ex-presidente de la República del Ecuador y el Lcdo. Luis Briones Luna, Gerente del Club. Foto: CLUB DE LA UNIÓN. Paraguay * Ver Andrés Rodríguez Pedotti - George H. W. Bush.jpg| DiFilm - Andres Rodriguez se reune con George Bush 1990. DiFilm Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Sin imagen.jpg| Peruvian President Alberto Fujimori meets with American President George Bush at the White House. Alan García - Sin imagen.jpg| Pres. Bush listening to Peruvian Pres. Garcia (R) speak during drug summit. Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| George H. W. Bush; Luis Alberto Lacalle. Pres. Luis Alberto Lacalle (L) & Pres. Bush during arrival ceremony troop review. George H. W. Bush - Jorge Batlle.jpg| Jorge Batlle y George H. Bush. U.S. Embassy Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Carlos Andrés Pérez - George H. W. Bush.jpg| Carlos Andres Pérez, right, greets US president George HW Bush on his arrival at Maiquetia International Airport, outside Caracas, 1990. Photograph: Doug Mills/AP George H. W. Bush - Hugo Chávez.jpg| HUGO CHAVEZ AND PRESIDENT H.W. BUSH, 2001. President George Bush shakes hands Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez after a courtesy meeting at the Miraflores Presidential Palace in Caracas, Venezuela on Feb 16, 2001. Daily News Fuentes Categoría:George H. W. Bush